Thuy Nguyen
This article is about the Pinoy Contestant from Pinoy Big Brother: Lucky 7. For the Vietnamese Contestant, see Nguyễn Thị Hà Thủy. |hometown = Tacloban, Leyte |occupation = Nurse |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother 7 - Part 1: Celebrity Edition |Currently1 = Civilian Guest |Days = 16 |SeriesFullName2 = Pinoy Big Brother 7 - Part 3: Civilian Edition |Currently2 = Evicted |NominationsReceived2 = 0 |Place2 = 10th (20th Overall) |Days2 = 136 (44 in house) |Padaluck2 = 0 |TimesSaved2 = 0 |Ligtask2 = 1 (Week 20) |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes }} Nguyen Thi Thuy, formally known as , was an adult housemate during the Civilian Chapter of Pinoy Big Brother 7. She was dubbed as the Lucky Bet na Miss of Tacloban which refers to her status in the game as well as her ancestry. The word Lucky refers to her status as being one of the two Lucky Adult Housemates which is part of the Lucky 7 twists. The phrase Bet na Miss is a homophone of the word Vietnamese. She first entered the house on Day 3 of the season during the Celebrity Chapter where in she pretended to be as one of the three Vietnamese finalists and eventually the winner of Big Brother Vietnam to test the Celebrity housemates' hospitality and patience. After her fake win as a Big Brother Vietnam contestant, Big Brother sent her back to the house where her real status was revealed. It was revealed that she will be a house guest for the Celebrity Edition and for her to be an official adult housemate, she has to help and participate with the Celebrities on their Lucky 7 tasks. However, she must convince the celebrity housemates that she really is the Big Brother Vietnam winner and must not speak English or Filipino at all times, only Vietnamese. The only time she could speak English and Filipino was when she was inside the Diary Room. She had a hard time to communicate at first but then later used body language instead to communicate better with the housemates. If the celebrities won six out of seven tasks and if she convinced the housemates that she really is the winner of Big Brother Vietnam, she will become a fully pledged housemate to compete on the season's Adults Chapter. The Celebrities eventually passed 6 out of their 7 Lucky Tasks, letting Thuy compete in the third part of the season which was the Adults. Thuy and the Celebrity housemates returned to the Philippines on Day 16, but Thuy didn't enter the house with them. She entered on Week 17 together with the 7 other adults who will compete for the Adults Chapter of the series. In the house, Thuy generally had a great relationship with her fellow housemates especially with her female housemates, although in one occasion, she confessed to Big Brother that she got hurt by what Cora Waddell said to her after the latter got frustrated during their weekly task on Week 17. They later cleared things up. On Week 20, Thuy received an automatic nomination after having three major violations; talking without lapel, talking about the outside world and breaking a lapel, putting her up for eviction. At their first eviction, the housemates competed in their first Ligtask. The nominees must save all the stuffed toys in the burning forest while facing three obstacle courses. The nominee with the longest time gets evicted. Thuy got the longest time of 6 minutes and 24 seconds, making her the first evicted adult housemate of the series. Biography Retrieved from pinoybigbrother.com The Lucky Bet na Miss of Tacloban Thuy Nguyen (pronounced as twee nween) a 23-year-old woman with Vietnamese descent, wants to share her story to Filipinos. "I've watched 'PBB' when I was still in the Philippines. I think I have a good story that I could share my story to people," she said, as she explained her decision to audition for the show. Thuy was born in Palawan. Her parents together with thousands of Vietnamese families were refugees who fled war-torn Vietnam by boat back in the 1970s and found solace in the Philippine province. "They went three days and two nights without barely any food," she shared. She said that the camp her parents were staying in were burned down twice, forcing her family to move to Tacloban City. There, she spent more than 12 years of her early life before moving to California to continue her college sponsored by their family friend. She would eventually graduate with a degree in nursing in San Jose State University. "That would be awesome," Thuy, in tears, said when asked if she wanted to become a regular housemate of the reality show. Player History - Pinoy Big Brother: Lucky 7 Celebrity History - House guest Task History Competition History Nominations History Adult History Task History Competition History Nominations History Trivia *Prior to her first entry on Pinoy Big Brother 7 despite being full Vietnamese by ancestry, she hadn't set foot in Vietnam. **The Celebrity Edition of Pinoy Big Brother 7 used the Big Brother Vietnam's house. *Thuy is the only housemate to live with all three batches of housemates in Pinoy Big Brother 7. Prior to living with fellow Adult Housemates, she was a houseguest on the Celebrity Chapter in Vietnam House. She then entered the house as a housemate with 7 other Civilians while the final five Teen Housemates were still in the house. *Thuy was the first Filipino-Vietnamese woman to enter the Pinoy Big Brother House. *Thuy was the first housemate in Pinoy Big Brother 7 to get automatically nominated due to a violation. *Thuy was the first housemate in Pinoy Big Brother 7 to get evicted after being automatically nominated. Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:Season 7 (PHL) Contestants Category:10th Place Category:20th Place